fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sumi Nawa
Sumi Nawa 'is a Wizard of 'Omicron Seal parterned with Star. She is famous for her assassination abilities earning her the nickname Omicron's Dark Arm. Physical Appearance Sumi is a tall, attractive young woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. Personality Sumi's personality is normally described as the opposite of her close friend and partner Star. She is very calm, patient and forgiving combined with her overbearingly magnanimous, polite and gentle personality. and her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for people who are troubled. She cares deeply for her friends, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset, even going as far as helping Star fight Tekken to help boost Stars ego, despite they are clearly outmatched. She often worries about her friends if they are in danger, and is upset when the people she cares about are hurt. Story Sumi Nawa and other members of Omnicron Seal set out to arrest the black market trader Hit Marone's henchman who had hired the oblivious novice Guild; Draduceus. Masked, Sumi leads her men into battle and easily dominates the Guild's Wizards with her unique fighting style. She then arrests the mobster and allows the Wizards to go free without charge. During the uprising of Marone's boss' dark Guild; Achulouphobia, Sumi accompanied the Guild to stop its march into Magic Council territory. She helped the Guild gain safe transport with Peak Yalon. Skills and Abilities *'Great Conditioning': Sumi has conditioned her body to an impressive level. Even for her small build she has impressive strength and very high speed. **'Immense Speed': Sumi is famous for her great speed even outmatching her partner Star. She is able to move quickly without making a sound while keeping great balance. **'Great Agility': Alongside her speed, Sumi has great reflexes and flexibility. She utilizes many flips and spins in her movement and combat style. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Sumi is known to be able to completley dominate her opponents in physical combat. She is able to accuratley counter attacks and unleash lethal or non lethal blows on a wizards body. She uses combinations of attacks on one's pressure points and can easily break bones and dislocate limbs, thanks to her vast knowledge of the human body. *'Master of Stealth': Sumi is the Dark Arm of Omicron Seal, she earned this name by being able to effectivley move through the shadows without being heard while being able to quickly appear and dissappear. Magic Speed Magic: Sumi is famous for her grea acomplishment in speed magic. She is able to move very quickly and silently without it as a master assassin. But while utilizing speed magic, she is easily able to escape her enemies dissappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye. She is even able to switch her place with someone else in the drop of a coin without anyone including the one she is replacing herself with noticing. Requip Magic: Sumi's nickname is Omicron's Dark Arm, she has a wide variety of knowledge on tools and weaponry. She has a vast dimensional space filled with these different tools in order to adapt to any situation. Category:NPC Category:Omicron Seal Member